This invention relates to radiant energy drying devices, particularly radiant energy drying devices used to dry ink.
The problem of drying ink has existed for some time in the printing industry. The longer it takes for ink to dry, the longer it takes for the entire printing process to be completed. Consequently, by decreasing the drying time, the entire printing process can be completed quickly and efficiently.
Some prior art solutions to the drying problem focus on the type of ink used. Quick-drying inks have been developed, but are not very effective. Other prior art solutions center on the environment surrounding the printed material. For instance, since heat causes a chemical reaction to speed up, the chemical reaction of ink setting, or polymerization, is accelerated by heating the printed material in an appropriate manner.
Dryers using infrared radiation have been developed to generate and apply heat to printed material. The heat from an infrared dryer starts the acceleration process, causing the initial setting of the ink. However, the warmth of the stack of printed material exiting a printer continues the chemical reaction to its end point.
A problem with prior art infrared dryers is the risk of fire. If paper remains under a dryer too long, it will ignite. In addition, because of the heat involved, an operator often burns himself on the hot surfaces of the dryer. In addition, if an unsafe condition exists, there is no means for preventing the operation of the printing press. Thus, prior art infrared dryers do not provide a safe environment for the operator or for the associated printing equipment.